


Like Sunday Morning

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is a secret in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://obsessivemuch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://obsessivemuch.livejournal.com/)**obsessivemuch**
> 
> Originally posted 6-20-05

House doesn’t eat in the cafeteria any longer as there’s always a chance of Cameron sitting opposite him and there being something akin to a flashback of their date, where all he can do is stare at where the flower isn’t. It’s probably to his benefit that he didn’t pin it to her chest or he’d be looking down the face of a sexual harassment lawsuit.

Not that it would be the first time – though it would be the first time he could file a countersuit.

“You wanted to see me?”

“No.” He doesn’t look up at her. “But I did send for you, so have a seat.”

“I’d rather stand.”

“Yeah, so would I, but that’s painful, and I’m a sadist, not a masochist, so sit down.” He looks up then and holds her eyes. “Are we waiting for me to say ‘please’?”

“I’m not that much of an optimist.” She sits down opposite him and folds her hands on her lap. His eyes go to her wrist then back up to her eyes. “There’s something you need to know.”

“Stacy’s staying.” Cameron’s voice is cool and soft. “I’ve already been informed.”

“Actually, I was going to let you know that I don’t appreciate your personal lab tests being run on my dime.” He pushes a sheet across his desk at her. “While I appreciate your wanting to protect me should our date have ended more nakedly, I don’t enjoy having Cuddy confront me with my personal life, much less yours.”

“Are you done?”

“You want to tell me what this is about, Cameron?”

“You’ve already figured it out, House. I was hoping I’d get lucky.”

He taps the paper. “Except the blood was drawn two days after our supposed date. Which makes me wonder what you got up to after I dropped you off, and if you completely missed the lecture on sexually transmitted diseases and the fact that you have to wait three months for manifestation. And, if you’re going to really get down to the nitty-gritty, you need a vaginal culture to test for chlamydia and gonorrhea and this is just blood work.”

Cameron purses her lips and looks away from him. “It’s got nothing to do with you. I’ll reimburse the hospital, or better yet, I’ll tell Cuddy you drew it during clinic hours, so she’ll actually think you do something down there.”

She reaches out for the paper and he catches her hand, shaking his head slightly. “What’s going on?”

“You see the results, House. Nothing.”

“Lost it after the husband died, right? Lost control? Lost your mind.”

The last is a statement, not a question and she flinches. “Is that what you did after you drove Stacy away?”

“Except I hated everyone too much to have sex with them. No one was her, and no one could stand to be around me. And I’ve always thought I was such an easy lay.”

“You’re nothing easy, House.”

He releases her wrist and smiles, bending his head to catch her eyes. “Makes me worth it, doesn’t it?”  



End file.
